The 89th Hunger Games
by BowtothePotatoQueen
Summary: SYOT OPEN Katniss Everdeen was once a beacon of hope for the rebels, but once she and darling Peeta were struck down in their 2nd Hunger Games, the rebellion died out. President Snow only tightened his reign on Panem. This year 24 more young boys and girls will be subjected to the Hunger Games, and only one will come out alive. Now you get to decide who.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins**

The girl sprinted down the slender, white hallway. She carried very important documents in the crook of her arm; she pressed them close to her body as she ran.

The girl sprinted down the slender, white hallway. She carried very important documents in the crook of her arm; she pressed them close to her body as she ran.

Because the loss of these documents would mean the loss of her life.

Her brilliant red hair flew behind her as she frantically elbowed and pushed people in her hurry to get to her meeting with President Snow and her fellow Gamemakers.

The door flung open, announcing her sudden presence and she felt all of the experienced eyes watch her as she sunk down in her chair, embarrassed.

"Sorry..." She muttered, not meeting the eyes of the President.

There was silence in the room for a moment, until it was broken by Snow clearing his throat and rising from his seat.

"Welcome my friends, welcome to this very special meeting." He spoke with dignity, his voice carrying in every single part of the room.

"I do hope we have a successful gathering, but Lenexa, I must question you on your absence." His snake-like eyes travelled to the now shaking girl. She had been 15 minutes late to this very critical meeting. For it was to decide the fate and theme of this year's Hunger Games!

Lenexa looked around the room at the faces of her work mates and unsurprisingly didn't find an ounce of pity in any of them. Some avoided her gaze by pretending to examine their papers, yet most just gave her a stone-faced look, as if saying she deserved what was going to happen.

"S-Some of my documents wouldn't print Sir... and I also lost my key... I h-had to go find it so I could lock my office before I-I left Sir, it won't happen again I promise you, Sir." She stuttered, every word sounding frail even before they left her quaking lips.

The President smiled. It wasn't a sweet or even genuine smile. No, this smile was laced with danger.

"Right, so you promise?" He queried his voice cold.

"Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir I do! I promise!" She said, raising her voice a little.

"Well, Lenexa..." He leant down, his arms touching her desk as he lowered his face to hers. "You are very lucky that the games are so close, and I need every single gamemaker I can get. Because otherwise, you might have found yourself locked in our prison, awaiting your death."

Lenexa was now shivering uncontrollably.

"But don't get too cosy, because that is still an option for you." He finished his death threat with a grin as if he had just told her that she had won a bowl full of sweets.

President Snow then leant back and walked to the front of the room.

"Now that that is out of the way, let's get to the pressing matter..."

He looked at Lenexa once more.

"The Hunger Games"

A/N Hello!

Okay so I have quite a bit of explaining to do, so sit tight and if I ramble, okay fine when I ramble, please don't comment on it.

Alright so first things first:

1\. This is a SYOT

2\. The small bit of writing at the start will most likely not be important, I just like having my readers actually have some writing to look at before we get into the boring stuff.

3\. It will mainly be first in first served, but if I get too many Mary Sue and Gary Stu type characters submitted first I might have to use some of the more creative submissions even if they are a bit later.

4\. You are more than welcome to submit many different characters for different places so that if one of your characters don't get picked you will still have a chance to get picked.

5\. I do want lots of different ages, so please not just 18 and 12-year-olds.

will be able to sponsor characters and there will be more on that when I next update.

7\. Here are the 'criteria' I would like you to fill out when submitting a character:

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Backstory:

Family:

Lovers or crushes ;) : (This is not required)

Weapon of choice: (This is not required)

Personality:

Hair colour:

Hair style/length:

Body type:

Skin colour:

Eye colour:

Any quirks:

Is it okay if I use them as a Blood Bath tribute: (I do need some of these, and remember that you can submit multiple tributes.)

Favourite things:

Least Favourite things:

Special Skills:

Things they are horrible at:

Anything else/creator's notes:

Thanks bye! Have fun tribute making!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone! I just thought I'd let you know who is in so far!

District 1  
Male:  
Female:

District 2  
Male:  
Female:

District 3:  
Male: Quenn Silbereye  
Female: Alana Wirine

District 4:  
Male:  
Female:

District 5:  
Male: Finn Marks  
Female:

District 6  
Male:  
Female:

District 7:  
Male:  
Female: Acacia Brookes

District 8:  
Male:  
Female:

District 9:  
Male:  
Female: Tia Rossen

District 10  
Male:  
Female:

District 11:  
Male:  
Female:

District 12:  
Male:  
Female: Katherine Dragonroar

I still need a lot more tributes, so I would be very grateful if you could help me out by submitting, asking friends to submit or reply to my messages of confirmation. :)

HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! This will probably be the last tribute update before we actually get into the reapings!

District 1:  
Male: Mason Tilver  
Female: Adore Van Agteren

District 2:  
Male: Maximus Fort  
Female/reaped as a female: Steele Cresent

District 3:  
Male: Quenn Silbereye  
Female: Alana Wirane

District 4  
Male:  
Female: Sandy Seashell

District 5:  
Male: Finn Marks  
Female: Kit Dean

District 6:  
Male:  
Female:

District 7  
Male: Aymon Blanc  
Female: Acacia Brookes (If the creator is reading this, do you mind telling me what the cousin's name is? Thanks!)

District 8  
Male:  
Female: Lea Burton

District 9  
Male:  
Female: Tia Rossen

District 10:  
Male:  
Female: Cassidy Juno

District 11:  
Male:  
Female:

District 12:  
Male:  
Female: Katherine Dragonroar

Happy Hunger Games, and thanks to everyone who has submitted or told someone to submit. :)


End file.
